The world of Dragon quest Ix
by Kimi2x
Summary: A lot of the nations joined this game. They have their own groups / teams to explore and do objectives. Lots of randomness. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Dragon quest Ix!
1. Chapter 1 The world of dragon quest!

**Author's notes: This is my second fan fiction so I hope it does not suck and I am writing in third person. If you do not know what dragon quest is then just think of the battles like Pokémon I guess and when they level up their hp and defense goes up a bit too. (Even though I did not add it in the story) **

In the world /game of dragon quest Ix…

Russia: (Exploring the vast plains) Hey Prussia! You are on my team! :D

Prussia: Fine…

Prussia joins the team!

Russia: :D (Walking south)

Prussia: (Following)

All of a sudden they encounter France and England!

Russia: Oh yay! Our first battle :D

Prussia: My chicky is so awesome!

France: Oh-ho-ho! My chicky, Pierre is beautiful!

Pierre: Peep?

England: Ugh I don't know why I had to be with France -_-

France: Because your too weak and I am stronger then you!

England: (Pissed off) -_-

Battle starts!

Prussia summons his chicky to use sky attack on France! France takes damage! England uses his magic and caused a huge lightning storm. Russia and Prussia take damage. Russia turns this storm into a snowstorm. Russia's power goes up. France tells Pierre to drill peck Prussia. Prussia takes damage. Prussia punches and kicks France.

France: Ouch! :(

Prussia: Haha!

England: (Reads his book) Dumble Dora the explora! …

Russia: You called?

England: Attack Prussia!

Russia: Sorry! No can do.

Russia attacks England with his facet. England takes damage.

England: Ouch! Heeeeey!

Russia attacks France with his facet.

France: My beautiful face! :(

France uses flash.

Prussia was paralyzed.

Russia twitches.

England was paralyzed.

England: It burns!

France: O-ho-ho I am so beautiful!

Prussia is rolling on the ground twitching. England is still paralyzed. Russia hits France with his facet really hard. France is defeated! Prussia is no longer paralyzed and punches England. England takes damage.

England: Nice going France! Paralyzing your own comrade. -_-

France: That's your fault! Now go attack!

England kicks Russia but his evil aura blocks the attack! Russia swings his facet and hits England and sends him flying. England is defeated!

France: We will win next time!

England: Yeah!

They both leave…

Russia levels up!

Russia's facet power goes up by 4.

Russia's evil aura goes up by 4.

Russia's happiness goes up by 3.

Prussia levels up!

Prussia's chicky power goes up by 3.

Prussia's strength goes up by 4.

Prussia's awesomeness goes up by 4.

Prussia: Oh yeah! I am so awesome!

Russia: Ok :D lets go! (Starts walking)

Japan and Switzerland join the game!

Switzerland joins Japan's team!

Japan: Ok, lets go!

They start walking around…

They encounter Italy and Romano!

Italy: Hi Japan!

Japan: Hello!

Switzerland: You better not cross my territory, Italy!

Italy: Uh… I won't! (Secretly lieing)

Battle starts!

Italy uses his white flag and runs away.

Romano: HEY! Don't leave me!

Romano uses run like hell. They both left the battle.

Switzerland: Wow… -_-

Japan: Ok… lets go… our objective is to become stronger and battle dragon!

Switzerland: Dragon?

Japan: Yeah! Mystical creature that is very strong. It is like a giant lizard with wings and can breath fire.

Switzerland: Wow! I can't wait to shoot it.

Japan: We have to level up a lot first.

Switzerland: Ok!

They now encounter drackys!

Japan brings out his sword and triple slices them. Four of the drackys died, there is one left. Switzerland shoots the last dracky. All of them are defeated!

Japan and Switzerland level up a lot.

Japan's sword sharpness went up by 4.

Japan's shyness went down by 2.

Japan: All right! I feel a bit braver now.

Japan's emotionless eyes went up by 0.

Japan: Huh?

Switzerland's gun power went up by 4.

Switzerland's Swiss cheese went up by 3.

Switzerland's piece prize went up by 2.

(10 minutes latter of leveling up)

Japan: All right! We are level 18! I think we can take the dragon when we reach level 25.

Switzerland: All right!

(Mean while…)

Italy: Hi Germany!

Germany: Hi…

Italy: Wow your level 25!

Germany: That's because you left vhile I vas battling!

Italy: That's why I want to join your team again! I am level 14 :D

Italy joins Germany's party!

Romano: WAIT! I don't want to be alone, I am level 16 because Italy kept running away!

Italy: Yay, then join!

Romano: … ugh I have no choice I don't want to join Spain… Damn potato eater.

Romano joins Germany's party!

Germany: Ok! Ve have to train! Lets fight a Golem

They go into a cave to find a golem.

Italy: It's dark… (Clings onto Germany's sleeve)

Germany: -_- Don't vorry…

Romano: I am going to skin off your stupid muscles (Stares at Germany)

Germany: I'll make you leave the team if you are going to continue those comments (Stares at Romano with an intimidating look)

Romano: A-all right fine… (Whispers) Damn potato eater.

Italy: Don't worry Romano! Germany is a cool guy!

Romano: Meh…

The three continue their journey down the cave looking for that golem. All of a sudden they hear heavy footsteps.

Italy: EPP! (Hides behind Germany and Romano)

Germany: Prepare for battle!

The Golem appears!

Italy attacks with his white flag. The golem takes a bit of damage. Romano uses tomato storm (It's a combination of tomato bombs and real tomatoes.) The golem takes damage. Germany gets out a giant gun and blasts the golem. **If you are wondering why Germany went last, it's because he is like a tank, slow but powerful**. It takes a lot of damage! The golem is very slow but makes its move. It smashes Italy and Romano with both of its giant arms. Italy and Romano takes damage and flies away. Italy makes pasta and throws it at the golem. It heals.

Romano: Nice going Italy! -_-

Italy: Sorry! I thought it would hurt it since your tomatoes did.

Romano: Those were deadly tomatoes.

Italy: Oh… ^^"

Germany: -_-

Romano finishes off the golem by throwing a bunch of knifes. Golem defeated!

Italy levels up! 4x (4 times)

Italy's pasta making skills goes up by 5.

Italy: PASTA! :D

Italy's strength goes up by 1 and a half.

Italy: Ve… D:

Italy's agility goes up by 3.

Romano levels up! 4x

Romano's tomato power goes up by 4.

Romano's secret weapon aka mustache goes up by 3.

Romano's escape plan for battle goes up by 2.

Germany levels up!

Germany's robustness goes up by 4.

Germany's strength goes up by 5.

Germany's cleaning skills goes up by 2.

Romano: Hahahahaahahaha!

Germany: Shut up!

Italy: :D Ve~!

Germany: -_-

The three left the cave and travels on the wide plains. All of a sudden they encounter France and England!

Romano: AAAAAHHHHHH! It's France! Protect me you bastard! (Hides behind Germany)

France: Oh no! It's Germany!

Germany: -_- …

England: Hey! Two against three isn't fair.

Italy: I'll sit out! (Goes on other side)

Battle starts!

England punches Germany… no effect. Germany punches England and sends him flying. England is defeated.

Romano: Time to bust out the secret weapon! Mustache! (Throws it on France's face)

France: Hm?

Romano: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You look so very stupid and ugly; take that France you creepy bastard!

France: But… my gorgeousness will counter it!

Romano: Nah, you look hideous! (Takes our mirror)

France: That's so cruel! Oh no! I do look weird D:

France is now emotionally damaged. Battle won by Germany's team! Earned one Exp point. France runs away with a big sad face.

Romano: HA! :D

Italy: What now Germany?

Germany: I guess we could take a short break.

Italy: YAY! I'll cook pasta!

To be continued in chapter 2!

**Please review! Also when I post this story it might delete some of the faces I typed out in the story so ignore anything that looks strange**


	2. America and Canada!

Chapter 2 (America and Canada!)

America: Dude Canada! We have to try this game! Lets hurry so I can be the hero!

Canada: O-ok…

America and Canada join the game.

America: Aw man! We are level one! We have to train…

Canada: That's ok ^^

The two travels east and they see a tropical forest far away, heading there until they encounter four slimes.

Battle starts.

Canada brings out his sword and slashes one of the slimes defeating it.

America does a spin attack with his sword defeating two slimes.

The last slime tries to attack America but he stomps on the slime quickly. Level up time!

**America and Canada both chose the "warrior" class that's why they have swords**

Canada levels up!

Canada's invisibility power goes up by 4.

Canada's defense goes up by 3.

Canada's sword skills went up by 2.

America levels up!

America's heroism went up by 4.

America's loudness went up by 2.

America's strength goes up by 3.

America: Oh yeah! I AM THE HERO!

Canada: Right…

America: What did you say (Looks at Canada with his sword)

Canada: Oh! U-uh n-nothing!

America: No, seriously I couldn't hear what you said.

Canada: Uh, we are a good team! Yeah…

America: All right dude lets go!

They explore in the forest and sees Japan and Switzerland planning something.

America: Yo, Japan what's up?

Japan: Oh hi America-san, would you like to join my team?

America: Hell yeah with my buddy Canada!

America and Canada join Japan's team!

Japan: All right, we have enough people to slay the dragon.

America: There's a dragon? SWEET! I'll be the hero!

Canada: I'll try my best to help.

Japan: It looks like you need a bit more training, you guys do that and then I'll plan the map to lead us to the dragon with Switzerland.

America: Aw dude! Ok then…

America and Canada goes off to train.

Switzerland: So this evil dragon lives in a dark cave?

Japan: Correct! Here is the map. (Shows it to Switzerland)

Switzerland: Oh ok. I think we are ready.

Japan: Ok!

(20 minutes latter after training)

America: Dude, I think we are ready!

Canada: Yeah!

Japan: Ok let's go.

Japan's team climbs over rocky mountain to reach the dragon's cave.

(Meanwhile)

On England's training island…

England: Aren't you going to train France? -_-

France: O-ho-ho, I am strong enough.

England: Yeah right, you wine loving fool.

France: Shut up! Let big brother show you how to rumble!

England and France are now beating up each other.

Russia and Prussia finds England's island.

Russia: It would be fun if we had more people on out team :D

Prussia: Maybe…

Russia: Hey England and France! Want to join my team?

England: Ok!

France: O-ho-ho-ho yes.

England and France joins Russia's team!

Russia: Ok :D u guys train a bit and come back, ok?

England: Fine.

France: Ok! O-ho-ho!

The two walk around until they encounter leafy larkins! (4)

England uses his dark magic and caused a huge fire! Two of them are defeated.

The other two called for back up so two more appeared.

France summons Pierre to cause a tornado. It whips two of the leafy larkins and they die.

The remaining leafy larkins attacks England. England takes damage.

England uses his dark magic and it freezes them. Battle won by England and France!

England levels up! 4x

England's magic spell book goes up by 4.

England's scones went up by 0.

England: What?

England's police skills went up by 4.

France levels up! 4x

France's beauty goes up by 4.

France's Pierre power goes up by 3.

France's cooking skills went up by 2.

France: See England! I am a better cook then you!

England: Shut up!

France: O-ho-ho you're just jealous, no?

England: (Pissed off) Lets just head back before I kick you.

France: What did you just say?

England: You heard me.

France: Let me show you how to rumble! :(

The two start fighting their way back…

England: (Throws a scone at France)

France: (Throws escargot at England)

England: GROSS!

France: It's a French delicacy. It's way better then your scones.

England: No way! Who would eat that?

France: A lot of people. O-ho.

England: -_- …

Russia: I see you guys leveled up ^^

Prussia: Wow that's amazing XD

England: -_- shut up Prussia.

Prussia: No can do because I am too awesome!

Russia: Anybody wants to go treasure hunting?

Prussia: Awesome I'll come!

England: You guys can go, I am going to make scones and fish with chips.

France: Ew, not those disgusting things.

England: Shut up France!

France: I speak the truth, no?

England: -_- (No comment)

France: I am going to watch Pierre on the other side.

Russia: Ok then, lets go Prussia!

Prussia: Ok!

(30 minutes latter)

Russia: We found cool stuff :D

Prussia: Yeah!

Russia: Here England a magic upgrade :D

England's magic power goes up by 10!

England: Thanks!

Russia: Here France, a rose whip.

France: O-ho-ho perfect! It matches my beauty!

Prussia: I got awesome metal fist gloves!

Russia: I got a sunflower :D

(Mean while…)

Japan: All right, into the cave!

Switzerland: This will be interesting.

America: I can't wait to be the hero!

Canada: (Nods)

Japan's team goes down the dark gloomy cave but there was a glowing light up ahead.

Japan: Lets go that light.

America: Okay!

They head closer to the light and enter a huge room with the dragon!

Canada: O-oh no… it's huge!

Switzerland: I am going to shoot it down!

Battle starts!

Japan used dragon slash. The dragon takes lots of damage.

Switzerland gets out his missile launcher and shoots the dragon. The dragon takes damage.

The dragon slashes Japan's team with its dark aura. The group takes damage!

Canada slashes the dragon with his sword causing a critical hit.

The dragon gets enraged and only has eyes for Canada. America hits the dragon twice with his sword.

The dragon takes damage. Then it blows fire damaging Japan's group. Canada turns invisible.

The dragon's rage subsides. Japan strikes the dragon with another dragon slash.

The dragon takes lots of damage. Switzerland shoots the dragon down with another missile.

The dragon takes damage, it jumps in the air and causes a huge earthquake coming down.

The group takes damage.

America: Aw dude! When will it die?

Japan: I am not sure maybe in a few hits it will.

Canada strikes the dragon, it tries to slash him but misses because he is still invisible.

America finishes off the dragon with a spin attack. Japan's group won the battle!

They all leveled up a bunch!

(After 10 minutes of leveling up…)

America: OH YEAH! We kicked ass! I am the heroooooo! Hahahahaha!

Canada: (Turns visible) I am glad that I survived…

Switzerland: Yes I got to shoot that thing. So Japan what now?

Japan: Our new objective is to get this powerful orb located somewhere across Switzerland's boarder I think.

Switzerland: Are you serious? Fine… since it's and objective I'll let you guys pass my boarder.

America: SWEET!

Canada: Lets head there now…

Japan: Agreed!

The group is now heading to Switzerland's place.

(Back at England's island)

Russia: Guys, we have a new objective :D

Prussia: What is it?

England: Finally, something important.

France: Sounds fun (Sparkles)

Russia: I heard that there is a powerful orb across Switzerland's boarder and we need to get there before any one else.

Prussia: Well lets head there now!

Russia's group starts running to get to Switzerland's boarder.

To be continued in chapter 3.


	3. The battle for the orb

Chapter 3 (The battle for the orb)

**This chapter will be kind of short.**

Russia's group found a short cut and they quickly reached Switzerland's boarder.

Russia: Oh look there's the orb!

England: (Quickly grabs it) Yes!

France: O-ho-ho-ho that was too easy!

Prussia: Awesome!

From far away Japan's group is rushing to stop England guys.

America and Canada runs faster and reaches Russia's group.

America: Hey stop right there! We will take that orb because I AM THE HERO!

Canada: (Nods)

Russia: Oh… but you will have a big disadvantage since there's only two of you. :D

Switzerland: Hurry up Japan!

Japan: I am running as fast as I can!

Prussia appears right in front of Japan and Switzerland to distract them.

Prussia: BATTLE! (Punches Switzerland)

Switzerland: I don't have time for this :/

(Battle starts!)

Japan slashes Prussia upwards and sends him flying in the air. Switzerland blasts Prussia with a missile and he is long gone.

Prussia: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Switzerland: Lets help out America and Canada now.

(Too late! They already started the battle!)

America slashes England! England takes damage! He uses his dark magic and puts America on fire.

America: AAAH! (Rolling around)

Canada attacks Russia.

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkol (Brings out his facet and hits Canada on the head)

Canada: (Scared)

France attacks America with his whip.

America: DUDE! Not cool!

Switzerland: We have to jump in the battle and help them!

Japan: I am sorry but that is not aloud.

Switzerland: Whaaaaaaaat? But we have to!

Japan: But the rules say that we can't join in once a battle starts.

Switzerland: Screw the rules Japan! They are getting beaten up!

Japan: Uh… the rules are the rules.

Switzerland tries to join in the fight! But he can't… because of the rules.

Switzerland: Dang it! :/

Russia, England and France gang up on America and take him down. America is defeated! Canada turns invisible and attacks France.

France: Where did that come from?

England: (Looks around) I don't know.

Russia: Hmmmm (Swings his facet around and eventually hits Canada)

Canada: Aaaaahhhhh… Maple leaf…

Russia: There he is!

Canada attacks France and does a critical hit! France is defeated. England does his dark magic and accidently summons Russia from his circle.

England: Just attack already… -_-

Russia: Ok!

Russia hits Canada with his facet! Canada is defeated.

Russia: (Tries to activate the orb) Hmmm…

England: Does it work?

Russia: I don't know D:

Prussia: Maybe it's a key to something!

Russia: I guess :/

Japan: Phew we are not in danger.

Switzerland: Do we still need the orb?

Japan: I don't think so…

America and Canada slowly inch back to them.

America: Dude… I am going to s- Zzzzzzzzzz

Canada: Maple… leaf

Japan: Ok we have to recover them! (Brings out medicine)

Switzerland: (Helping)

Canada: Thanks…

America: (Wakes up) THANKS DUDE!

Japan: (Covers ears)

Switzerland: Uh… no problem (Also covers ears)

Russia: Ok I am going back to my house :D that was fun! Bye guys! (Disappears)

England: Wow! Ok then! Me too. (Walks away)

(10 minutes latter everyone took a break from the game and went back to their own world)

Canada: (Eating pancakes with Kumajiro)

America: HAHAHAHA! That was so fun! I am the herooooo!

Russia: I had so much fun ^J^

Japan: (Working) I will continue to make more epic games.

The next day Italy and Germany visit Japan to train and have fun.

**The end! ^^**


End file.
